oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Winters
Samuel Winters ('''Justin Ristine in RealPolitik) '''is a politician currently located in New Hampshire in POWER VIII and Israel in REALPOLITIK. Formerly a noted Republican player who was Senate Majority Leader during POWER I and a party whip in POWER II, he has since quit the game, citing real life responsibilities though he does reappear every once and a while. Winters is also an admin on the Wikia. POWER POWER I Samuel Winters was registered on the first day that POWER was created, discovering the website from the forum "270soft." Starting in New Hampshire, he became a four term senator before quitting the game following the loss of his seat on New Years day after a sweeping Democratic victory gave them a majority. Returning barely a month later, Winters took a more active role in the party and eventually helped organize the AA squads the then-newly formed Republican leadership led by John Heydrich, had created. Relocating to Oklahoma under the direction of the GOP leadership, Winters secured the governor seat and would go on to be a 10+ term governor for the state. Winters was promoted to whip before senate minority leader and later automatically adjusted to majority leader after the Republicans were pushed into a majority. POWER II Following the restart of POWER and the birth of POWER II, Winters moved back to Oklahoma though he opted out of being Senate Majority Leader, stating that his personal time has been cut short. Winters continued to lead AA squads for several more election cycles before passing the leadership of the AA squads off to the leadership to nominate someone new. Winters progressively began to use the game less following, only logging in during election cycles before leaving the GOP discord, citing that his freetime had too small to play POWER. POWER III and IV Winters signed up once during POWER III until his account was deleted, later recreating the account, he abandoned it before he participated in his first election. Winters didn't sign up or create an account once during POWER IV though he was active on the wikia, making small edits. POWER V Winters created a new account on January 26, 2018 with his location being in the newly created POWER UK, though the account is active, Winters has not rejoined the GOP Discord nor the Tory discord, signalling that he hasn't rejoined POWER completely yet. On January 30, 2018, Winters was elected as an MP for North West England in the first United Kingdom General Election in POWER UK. The election, which gave Winters 12 seats, allowed him his first position of authority since POWER II. POWER VIII In POWER VIII, Winters returned for the first time since January 26, 2018. He located to his starting POWER I state of New Hampshire, soon becoming the First Senator for the state. REALPOLITIK Winters registered for REALPOLITIK when the registration was first opened and the beta was started, starting in the country of Israel. Winters' ingame character, Justin Ristine, was able to win 8 seats in the Israeli legislative chamber. He was later elected Prime Minister unanimously and became the first prime minister of Israel in RealPolitik.